


牵引荷尔蒙

by aruuumin



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruuumin/pseuds/aruuumin





	牵引荷尔蒙

在现实生活中不会存在信息素的互相吸引，却依然逃不掉嗅觉所带来的羁绊。喜欢的人身上总是很香，这或许是青春期的陈立农永远藏在心底的秘密。

 

①

 

陈立农在第一次闻到这种味道是在中学三年级的时候，他清楚的记得那是一个特别漫长的秋天。

 

枫叶尽染，午后的班级也如同阳光一样热烈着。南方潮湿的空气是生命完美的栖息地，昆虫更是来的格外的多。跟所有调皮的小男生一样，陈立农像往常一样捉了只野生的天牛放在身后女生的文具盒里美滋滋的准备吓人，然而那个唯唯诺诺的女孩照往常绕过自己坐回座位。陈立农哧哧的偷笑，等了半响却没有听到令人欣喜的尖叫声。

 

时间似乎停顿了几秒，接着他感受到脖子上的一丝瘙痒，他撇眼瞧见，那只漂亮的本应该作为惊吓源的昆虫纲动物被放在了自己的肩头，瘙痒来源于黑白相间的韧性角须，此时正刮着恶作剧本人的脖子。

 

意料之外的陈立农惊呼一声，把天牛从肩头拿下，小动物受不了汗津津的手掌挥翼而逃，从座位边的窗口飞了出去，顺着完美的飞行抛物线，陈立农的鼻尖闻见了一丝奇妙的味道。

 

干净清爽，又不是简单的洗衣粉味儿，不如说是股若有若无又冲劲儿十足的柑橘甜，跟车站处长歪的橘子树似的，此刻那味道也跟漂亮的果实争先恐后的往站内低矮的围墙里冒似的，一股脑的钻进陈立农的湿润的鼻尖里。

 

他的视线被阴影挡住，接着看见窗口出现一个阴影，背光看不清五官，耳廓却被低沉又清晰的声音打响。

 

“有趣吗，同学。”

 

陈立农愣了一阵，眼睛眯了好一会在思考着来人是不是与他对话的。对方似乎是就着他的傻劲扬起了笑容，明晦不清的五官只给陈立农留下了眼睛很大的印象。他张了张嘴，面前的人似乎是没有打算给他回应的机会，飞快打断了。

 

“下次别再恶作剧啦，被老师发现会叫家长哦。”

 

等他回过神来味道已经闻不见，陈立农没看清他胸口的年级和名字，只能记得窗口外走廊上跑走的背影，飘散的发丝随着步伐上下耸动，像一只在海洋里遨游的可爱水母。

 

②

陈立农没再捉昆虫来学校，却依然念念不忘那股飘飘悠然的味道。中学是初高连读，曾经的同学也就接着是同学，因此他并不担心找不出那个水母学长是谁。

 

听上去虽然不难，但这也花了陈立农不少心思，其中就包括了打听联系方式和他的生活习惯。最终他在送出第二十瓶旺仔牛奶的时候，得到了他的水母学长每个周末都会在学校的篮球场里独自打球的小道消息。

 

“你当心点，他看上去可凶了。”

 

传消息的隔壁班同学这么说着的时候，陈立农只觉得有些狐疑。  
会提醒自己不要欺负同学的男生，印象中总是正气凛然闪闪发光不是嘛，又怎么会凶。  
直到陈立农远远看见那个独自打球的男生时，他才意识到那个传话筒为何会这么说。

 

这个叫做林彦俊的学长剑眉星目，眼角上扬，连打球的同时也蹙着眉毛，给人一种盛气凌人的感觉。  
不过似乎非常好骗，以至于陈立农自己都觉得的拙劣演技都依旧得以有效。不过他似乎没认出自己曾经指责过的皮大王，毕竟这段时间里，陈立农也变了不少。

 

他串了个子，脸上的婴儿肥也减了大半，甚至看上去比那位学长更强壮了些。

 

他们成了经常打球的朋友，林彦俊远没有想象的那么凶，反而格外的好说话。他刚开始总是嘲笑陈立农的个子却没有他打得好，在练上技术的之后又会毫不吝啬的夸奖他的好球。

 

直到一天傍晚。

 

“打得不错嘛，再来一把？”  
林彦俊把湿透的刘海撩起，露出高耸的眉骨。一边抓起周围一块干净的毛巾丢了过来一边又冲着陈立农舒展了眉头笑了一下。

 

陈立农被突如其来砸过来的毛巾吓到，险些没站稳。不过他在接住毛巾的同时又闻到了那股淡淡的柑橘味。

 

他应声，把毛巾挂上了脖子吸汗，看着场馆内漏进的夕阳余晖笼在学长的身上，背着光的身躯看着有些不真切，却清晰的看见了缀在两颊上的酒窝，透着甜丝丝，心脏似乎是漏了一拍。

 

那天结束之后深夜睡不着觉的陈立农解决生理需求，却在他迷迷糊糊的感受着快感后泄出白灼之时，脑子里清晰的烙印着那对带着甜味素的酒窝，淌着汗水的锁骨，以及依旧缠绕在鼻尖的淡淡柑橘香。

 

青春期的感情似乎是比想象中更快要孵化出茧，而荷尔蒙的味道也总能跟性欲挂上钩。

 

③

起初只是好奇，后来想着能不能当朋友，等做成了朋友又会希望这个人成为自己的囊中之物。欲望总是这样，一层层叠加，像洋葱一般厚实又刺眼。

 

接着在陈立农的不懈努力下，高二的那一年，这位有味道的学长已然成为了他俩彼此最好的“兄弟”之一。

 

他们打球散步，绕着操场遛弯，趴在栏杆边偷吃外卖，做一切关系好的人会做的事情。他也知道林彦俊并不一直之前光芒闪闪正义使然的学长样，他也会逃课，会跑到网吧打游戏，会因为偷吃了同学的零食被追着满校园的跑，也会在教导主任捉住他们时乖顺的低头认错。  
往往这种时候他总是挡在自己面前诚恳的道歉，再转头来冲着自己傻笑，挤出饱满而深邃的酒窝。

 

这扑面而来的可爱劲伴随着学长周围那股冲劲儿十足的甜味，搅的陈立农心乱如麻，心脏很不听话的犯痒，却怎么都挠不到。

 

陈立农困扰了好一阵子，后来也确信这种味道并不是香水或者洗衣服的味道。简单来说应该是一种体香，只属于陈立农能闻到的，林彦俊的体香。

 

陈立农也似乎当了一段时间的痴汉，在他身边时的空气是甜的，他用过的本子翻开的时候是香的，就连他穿过的衣服也都想要占为己有。甚至于每每跟在林彦俊身后时，总是忍不住的深呼吸，闹的味道来源总觉得陈立农得了哮喘，担心的问他是否身体康健。

 

这段我知你不知的尴尬关系维持了半年，直到林彦俊毕业的那天。

 

他叫了一堆包括陈立农在内的狐朋狗友，在ktv疯到了半夜，被高中生涯解放的毕业生们也每个都醉倒在地，喧闹又疯狂的庆祝自己成年的到来。

 

“你不许喝。”

未成年的陈立农也还有一年才要毕业，似乎是理所因当的塞了杯果汁。

 

④

酒过三巡，一片狼籍。

 

陈立农像是一个特邀嘉宾一样坐在众人中间看着他们又哭又闹，他总觉得此刻年轻的自己与大家格格不入，直到林彦俊将所有重量都靠在陈立农一个人身上。

 

陈立农先是自然的接受着倾倒在自己身上的重量，接着熟悉的柑橘甜香混着陌生的酒精味疯狂的包裹住自己，大脑忽而变得一片空白，这样亲密的肢体接触他突然有些措手不及起来。

 

男孩子之间，勾肩搭背总会有，但是也止于这一块的接触了，触碰越多就是逾越，外人看了觉得奇怪，自己也觉得别扭。  
因此在混沌的环境下，这样理所因当的倒在陈立农的怀里，还是第一次。陈立农也曾有过几个女朋友，只是这样的心跳到感觉自己即将要进医院的频率从未有过，始作俑者还在肆意散播自己全然不知的可爱，让这个人体称重器蔓延出几丝未卜先知的醋意。

 

“你有些醉了，要送你回去吗？”

陈立农忍着胸腔中继而迸发的痒意，憋出了拉开距离的那个称谓。

“学长。”

 

“没事没事，嗨起来！”

林彦俊试图站起来，却还没起身脚底便打滑的让他踉跄，被沙发上的陈立农接了个满怀。

 

“立农，你送彦俊回去吧，他喝醉了容易发神经。”

还算清醒的一个学姐好心的提醒，正中下怀的陈立农欣然接受。扶着格外重的林彦俊踏出了乌烟瘴气的ktv。

 

夏天的夜间蝉喘雷干，微风吹过袖口带起闷热蔓延在周围。

 

林彦俊喝醉的时候不怎么上脸，甚至被酒精极速麻痹的双颊有些苍白，只是一对耳朵早就被染上了血红，头发发软，配合着人畜无害的表情，清纯又媚惑。

 

“我们去哪？”

 

他抬起那双迷蒙的双眸，发出了此刻急切的诉求，接着漆黑的瞳孔捕捉到了一个熟悉的面容。

“我们回家。”

陈立农贴近耳垂轻声的回答，他甚至可以感受到那一块传出的高热。林彦俊的发丝隔着衣袖蹭在陈立农的肩头，柔软的地方感受到了喷射而来的强烈热气，如动物般情难自已的抖了两下。

 

得到的是无声的回应。

 

林彦俊意识到自己有些醉了，头脑和肢体打着架，只得扶着身旁唯一的支撑肉体，他知道那是怀有好感的学弟。被凉风吹走温度的皮肤变得有些发抖，双手缠绕在周围的肉体上渴望汲取一丝温暖。

 

林彦俊对陈立农有意思也不是一天两天，刚开始只是觉着这个跟着自己的小屁孩挺有意思，后来他的个头逐渐超越自己，下巴也尖出来，高耸的鼻梁滴汗的时候难免的有些帅气。直到陈立农也陆续收到女生的情书，林彦俊心底才泛出一些酸意。

 

⑤

林彦俊是那些人里唯一一个不住学校宿舍的男生，他嫌弃宿舍多人生活的不便以及不能随时随地洗澡，可能这就是为什么陈立农能如此顺利的得逞送客要求的原因。

林彦俊的家离广场ktv并不远，过个天桥再直走一段就是，那片小区的门口有一家小型篮球馆，没什么人，他带陈立农去过。

 

陈立农记得那时候的林彦俊在有些破旧的篮球馆里投进三分，然后指着窗口的一栋建筑，豪气的说，那是我家，改天请你打游戏。

 

陈立农当时还想反驳游戏怎么个请法，现在却说不出这些话来，他们这段路走的格外安静，只在小区门口的路灯旁站定了下来。他看着身边的男人站都站不稳，嘴巴黏黏糊糊，不知道是在嘟囔些什么。

 

林彦俊见旁边的人停了脚步，茫然的抬起头，陈立农的单薄的嘴唇动了动，毫无警惕的下垂眼如小狗般湿漉漉的，却居高临下的看着他。

 

他突然有些不满，凭什么自己醉的站都站不稳，对面的男人却没事人一样的站在那里，他撅起嘴表示不满的同时，年幼的男人突然凑了上来，含住了他的嘴唇。

 

林彦俊愣住了，他嘴唇微张，被人肆意的吸吮。陈立农的吻技并不能达标，舌头胡乱的舔舐着学长的口腔。林彦俊脑内闪过几秒，接着回应主导了这个吻，他们唇齿相依，仿佛千万个在宿舍楼下相拥而吻的恋人。

 

被有些吓到的陈立农并没有打断这个吻，他几秒前瞧见路灯下学长撅起的嘴唇红润如清晨滴着露水的花瓣，一股脑的吻了上去，陈立农并没有考虑后果，只是想着等他毕业之后就鲜少见他，现在是最好的机会了。藏起来不被任何人知晓的感情被当事人翻搅起层层涟漪，浓郁的柑橘味和闷热包裹着他，身上渗出了一层细密的汗。

 

林彦俊的嘴唇太适合接吻，肉感十足，此刻的口腔里又带了丝酒精味道让人无比上瘾。

 

最后是林彦俊被酒精还是突如而来的情欲恼的呼吸不畅，才停止了这个吻。他喘着气拉开了与陈立农之间的距离，又下意识的调笑。

 

“这样才叫接吻。”

“你亲的那叫什么，小屁孩。”

 

成熟男人一边吐槽，一边又听话的依附着陈立农向前。陈立农顿了一下，冲着喋喋不休的脸问道。

 

“你家在几楼。”

 

“基隆，你怎么知道我阿公家在基隆。”

 

牛头不对马嘴的回答惹的陈立农有些想笑，刚得到回应时还在恐慌着是否被发现了自己深藏在心底的意思，现在看来一切只是一个酒品不太好的男人的无理取闹罢了。

 

⑥

陈立农把林彦俊带到那个篮球场的时候还是废了点功夫，门口的锁并不是很好开，林彦俊又掏出了钥匙自以为是自己家的要插进去开锁捣乱。  
于是在他被放在角落的体操垫上的时候并没有半点不适，理所当然的拍了拍旁边，东道主一样的请陈立农别客气，就当自己家一样。

 

陈立农蹲下来视线与他平视，场馆内的夜晚有些阴凉，电闸被拉断的原因没有什么灯，清冷的月光从窗口处洒进，带走情绪的涟漪。  
林彦俊坐下后清醒了许多，他借着光看向陈立农被欲望染上潮红的脸颊，翻江倒海的脑袋闪过那个在路口的吻，像是被传染似的双颊也开始泛红。他有些受不了的解开了胸口的纽扣，衣领被他扯的凌乱不堪，露出精致的锁骨，暴露在空气中的皮肤被酒精带上了一丝粉红，看着他的陈立农有些忍不住了。

 

陈立农吞了口唾沫，然后说道。

 

“我喜欢你。”

是陈述句，声音带着些不符合年龄的低沉，没有渴求回答的句号赤裸裸的写意在语气的结尾，似乎只是叙述给面前这个醉醺醺的男人一个动听的童话故事。

 

林彦俊不太满意这个学弟的告白，不如说是曾经告白过自己的人里面最烂的一个了。连再害羞的小女生都会小心翼翼的问自己能不能当他男朋友，像这样不抛梗的语句会让他陷入如何回答又无法回答的尴尬中。

 

“然后呢。”

林彦俊问道，他有意的打破沉默的同时发现自己的嗓音异常沙哑，如果是平时他一定会炫耀自己的声音是否很有磁性，只是此时他并没有想到这点，他低头沉思了一会，又无奈的抬起头，撞上了陈立农眼睛中的光点，不由得有些动容。

 

陈立农的脸被憋的通红了，他并不知道接下去应该干什么，得不到回应便落荒而逃又显得太不男人，只是看着面前毫无防备的林彦俊，鼻尖被闷热烫红像是哭过样的委屈，所谓沙哑的声音也只是刚出生的小奶猫在自己面前喵喵叫唤。

 

“你好香。”  
他移开那人炙热的视线，低声念叨。  
“浑身都好香。”

 

小奶猫的脸放的很大，似乎看的有些不真切，只是浓密又颤抖的睫毛格外明显，嘴唇被撞上了一个滚烫的吻，不同于在街口的那个，似乎只是在嘴唇上舔了一下，漂亮的脸又拉开了。

 

“不会接吻，连告白都不会吗。”  
“你知不知道你刚才的话被别人听到的话人家会觉的你像个变态。”

 

林彦俊笑起来，红扑扑的脸颊上又挤出了饱满的酒窝。酒窝里流淌着的蜜把陈立农也灌醉了，他有些晕晕乎乎，心里透着甜丝儿。

 

⑦

校裤里的性器已经勃起胀到难耐，拥吻在空荡篮球馆里的两人发出色情的水声。这时候陈立农只觉得林彦俊的味儿有些闻不见了，他只能感受到怀里的人滚烫不已，下一秒�勃起的阴茎被陌生的触感包裹住，陈立农激动的有些发抖，嘴唇更是蛮力的挖掘着对方更深处的津液。

 

直到林彦俊快要喘不过气来才发现陈立农这个人虽然什么都不会，领悟力也是极其强悍。他被吻的七荤八素无，意识的呻吟也从嘴角溢出，衣服早就被褪了大半，微凉的垫子贴上赤裸滚烫的肌肤激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他攀上陈立农的背脊时才发现对方的三角肌不知何时变得健康有力，胸膛也随着喘气声上下动着，手上的动作持续不断的揉捏，拇指抚上龟头的瞬间，如轰鸣般的低喘伴随着粘稠的液体泄了了满肚。

 

陈立农被撸射的瞬间看见林彦俊纤细的手指被自己的污秽染浊，如梦境般的感觉让自己几乎要喘不过气，同时有一股无良的揣意油然而生。

 

管他清不清醒，他想办了他，就在这。

 

说道做到的陈立农为了不再被林彦俊嘲笑，这件事他是做过功课的，也多亏了第一次就着脑子里的林彦俊射精，他早就了解了男生和男生该怎么做。他从裤兜里掏出已经被体温烫到热乎乎的润滑液，挤了一大坨在手上。

 

身后的冰冷和异物的进入让林彦俊心里蔓延出一阵痉挛，而修长又骨节明显的手指已然在自己屁股里面叽里咕噜的捣鼓，另一个敏感地带也被抚弄着，没有释放的阴茎涨的通红。

 

“农农……”他浑身颤抖，慢慢的开拓让林彦俊忍不住呻吟出声，回应是光洁肩头处啃咬，陈立农嗅着林彦俊身上的味道留下一片自己的印记，又加了根手指的挤入，干涩的甬道逐渐变得粘滑顺畅，他撑着钝痛的脑袋，后知后觉此刻他们的姿势情色不已，身躯又被陈立农整个掌握在手中。

 

似乎后穴被按到了奇怪的地方，娇弱的呻吟变了调，林彦俊没跟男人做过，也是第一次知道那个地方会被手指翻搅出惊涛骇浪般的快感，刚向自己告了白的学弟正在侵犯他的身体，似乎是有些太超过了。  
陈立农啊陈立农，你也不怕我会拒绝你吗。

 

陈立农似乎确实有这自信，若拒绝是这样之前的百依百顺就更说不过去了，他抽出满是蜜液的手指，穴口如同嗷嗷待哺的幼鸟，小嘴开阖的起劲，透明的液体从圆润的臀瓣上滴了下来，军绿色的体操垫被染上淫秽的水渍。

 

林彦俊喘息着把自己的衬衣弄的更乱，露出了深红色的乳尖，被陈立农湿透的双手立马捉住了，他用修剪圆润的指甲搔刮着那一坨已经硬起来的浆果似的肉粒，带上去的蜜液挂在红肿不已的顶端亮晶晶的一片。

 

“嗯——哈——别玩了。”

 

林彦俊哼哼唧唧的喘息，另一个被冷落的乳尖孤零零的暴露在空气中，竟也是立了起来。陈立农含住了另一处的乳尖，被口腔的温暖整个包围住了，两面夹击的不同酥麻，爽的林彦俊浑身战栗，不自觉的扬起胸脯就是要往陈立农面前送，翘的老高的阴茎顶端也可怜巴巴的滴着水，似乎叫嚣着来摸摸他。陈立农知趣的抚摸上那坨坚硬的东西，现在轮到他来帮他纾解欲望。

 

射出来的瞬间，空气中的柑橘香染上了麝腥味，为空旷的篮球馆增添了一份色情又淫糜的粉红色彩。此刻的林彦俊浑身似乎都水灵灵的，付上了一层漂亮的粉红色。他还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，身后就有一个坚挺又滚烫的东西挤进来，滚烫的甬道吸吮着粗大的阴茎，周围的褶皱几乎要被撑平，陈立农满足的发出叹息，他光是看着这一片光景大脑便已经高潮了几百次，小穴紧的要命，高热的内壁又像几百双舌头一样的舔舐着自己硕大上的每一根褶皱。

 

“啊——”

 

林彦俊却没那么好受了，深入骨髓的钝痛贯穿全身，疼的阴茎都软了大半，脸色一下转为煞白。

 

“干，陈立农你拿出去。”

 

林彦俊疼的一下子清晰了神智，使劲拍打着面前男人的胸膛，对陈立农来说这几下就像奶猫拳打在棉花上一样，一下下软绵绵的毫无威慑力。

 

“这个你不会吗，学长。”

 

“靠北，谁会没事被男人干啊。”

 

陈立农又没了话，凑到林彦俊的脖子细细的嗅了半天，留下一串酥麻的吻，似乎是在抚慰林彦俊的疼痛，适应了些许的林彦俊缓过劲来，感受到面前的男人拥着自己，胸膛里的跳跃声烫着躯体，心瞬间软了一般。  
他揉了揉面前的脑袋，“你...你不动吗。”

 

“原来你要我动啊…”

 

陈立农抬起头来冲着他皎洁一笑，林彦俊瞬间觉得自己上了钩，为时已晚，始作俑者双手卡着林彦俊的腰顶起了跨，坚硬的海绵体一次次冲破胯骨，把林彦俊操的又开又软。

 

林彦俊又想哭喊着抗议，被陈立农含住了嘴唇，堵住那翻滚而来的念叨。林彦俊发不出声音，只能吞咽着对方嘴里的津液，他的穴口渐渐容纳了硕大的来临，细密的快感盖过了疼痛带来的痉挛，电流流过整个躯体，顶到敏感点的时候身躯整个弓起，软掉的阴茎又逐渐抬了头。

 

林彦俊想骂得脏话和教育学弟的道理被一下下的顶入全部撞碎，揉搓在了安静的空气中，被折腾的又酥又爽的林彦俊已经不管这羞耻的行为，只想上手抚慰前段又竖起来的小兄弟。

 

⑧

陈立农似乎看透了他的心思，粗糙的大手又裹上了已经红的发紫的龟头，湿滑的触感让手掌湿黏不已，滑溜溜的东西感受到了舒适的抚慰，向上跳跃两下，被按住了马眼。

 

“你……干嘛……让我射……”

 

“那你喜欢我吗？”  
尾音带了点青涩的奶调，回荡在无人的场地里，带了点朦胧的回音。

 

陈立农这个人真的很垃圾，是林彦俊这次做爱的感想。这种纯情告白问题不放在之前问，在这种关键时刻问个卵蛋。然而自己的命根窝在对方的手上，也很难回答出否定答案。  
他甚至怀疑这场情事都是计划之中的，告白只是铺垫。这个学弟远比他想象中要会的多。

 

他眼眶泛红流出些许生理泪水，委屈写满了双眼，带着哽咽的声音依然断断续续，喜欢两字也被分散成了两段呼吸。

 

“嗯……喜……欢……”

 

“说完整。”  
陈立农身下一刻不停的用力顶弄，声线却格外冷静清晰，让林彦俊不由的怀疑他是不是在哪练过。

 

“喜欢……陈……陈立农……”

“主语呢？”

林彦俊几乎要哭出声来。  
“林…林彦俊，喜欢……陈立农……”

 

互相深藏在心底的秘密被情欲整个释放出来卷起了惊涛骇浪，满意的回答后是撒在内壁上的滚烫液体，以及放手后攀向顶端的射精，林彦俊大脑已然一片空白，陈立农抽出疲软的阴茎趴在他身上气喘吁吁，额头和躯体上早就湿透，汗水从鼻尖砸在了身下的人脸上，凉意驱使睁开了双眼。

 

他望着小窗口处的光线逐渐泛起鱼肚白，转头看向熟悉的篮球场，才发现自己并不是在家，昔日在里面挥洒汗水带着自以为的纯情学弟来的时候，又怎么会想到他会跟自己在这种地方做了全套。  
真是乱套了，以后还怎么打篮球。

 

不过他也没啥力气再去埋怨了，他有些无奈的卸下了所有防备的躺在心机学弟的怀里，任由他毛茸茸的脑袋还在自己脖颈处肆意亲吻，扰的他痒的不行。

 

他揪着湿透的头发丝使他抬起头，醉醺醺的疲惫感猛的蔓延上来，他下一秒眼睛就快要闭上。

 

“变态陈立农别闻了。”

“嗯？”

“快带我回家洗澡。”

“嗯？”

“你说的香，应该是沐浴液的味道。”  
林彦俊半眯着双眼扭过了头，念出了自家的门牌号。

 

陈立农笑笑不置可否。

骗人，明明现在身上都是汗水，也还是好香啊。

 

END


End file.
